


Sharing

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dancing, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e09 Primal, Other, Prompt Fic, Snark, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack asks Allison to dance again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Torrid Tuesday challenge, with the prompt "It looks like we're going to have to share."

As the first dance ended, Jack slowly approached the couple, and gently placed a hand on Allison's shoulder. "Hey, you, uh, you're looking nice tonight."

"She always looks nice," Nathan interjected smoothly.

"Well, yeah, I know that," Jack fumbled; "I just mean that she loo- you look extra nice tonight." he finished softly.

Allison laughed. "Well thank you, Carter. You clean up quite nicely too."

"Yes, he's the belle of the ball!" Nathan snarked. "Makes you just wanna plop a tiara on his head and find him a prince."

Jack hooked his thumbs in his belt. "Well, unless you wanna volunteer..." he taunted.

Nathan smirked. "Sorry, but I left my crown at home."

Jack gently pulled Allison to her feet. "Well then Allison and I will dance while you go get it," he smirked. Before Nathan could reply, Jack led Allison out onto the dance floor and pulled her close. The music changed, becoming slow and sensual again, and Jack met Allison's gaze. Immediately, he flashed back to earlier in the afternoon, when they had danced to draw in the clone Starks.

Allison's smile was just shy of a smirk as she said, "Do you have to taunt Nathan?"

"No," Jack his head. "But it's fun." He pulled their hips slightly closer together.

"He asked me out, tomorrow night," Allison admitted.

"And?" Jack asked, tilting his head down.

Allison leaned in, until there was no room separating them. "I mentioned that you had done the same."

Their lips were inches apart, and Jack wasn't sure they were still dancing. "And?" he asked again.

Allison's breath was hot on his face. "Well, it looks like you two are going to have to share.'"

"Nathan doesn't strike me as the sharing type," Jack whispered. Their lips were brushing against each other, but neither one took the final inch.

"Oh, he'd surprise you then," Allison replied, before finally kissing him.

A warm presence pressed into Jack from behind, and another hot mouth found his neck. Needless to say, Jack was surprised. However, he acknowledged smugly, he was also getting exactly what he wanted. After all, he was _very_ good at sharing.


End file.
